


Princes Among Peasents

by halfhuman2214



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriages, Believed Character Death, Castles, Kingdom politics, Kings and Queens, Knights - Freeform, M/M, No Character Death, Sick Character, Trading
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:11:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7909504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfhuman2214/pseuds/halfhuman2214
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years ago Michael escaped his kingdom in the cover of darkness with his friend and advisor Ashton.  The pair of them have made a life for themselves in the lower city of the castle in the neighboring kingdom. But what if the past they thought they left behind wasn't so far behind them? Especially after they are uprooted from the life they have made and thrown into the hustle and bustle of what their past life was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princes Among Peasents

**Author's Note:**

> So I have been working on this for the better part of a year now. I have about 25000 words of this written and most of them are in the first chapter. I wanted to have this completely finished before I posted it, but I think I have worked out a schedule to work on it that works around my work and school life.

The sky had been grey all day, Michael could see it through his window. He wasn’t actually allowed to go outside anymore. He hadn’t been allowed outside for over a year now, King Whitney’s soldiers had overwhelmed most of Michaels parent’s army. Not even the city inside the walls was safe for Michael to roam like they once had been. His parents didn’t want to let the ten-year-old know that anything was really that bad, but he heard the whispers in the castle halls. He feared that they were going to send him away. Send him away from his home, everything that he knows, send him away without Ashton.

Ashton was a little more than a year older than him, and his only friend inside the castle, well the kingdom really. He had met a few other princes from some other kingdoms. There was Prince Harold who was set to be married to Prince Louis in a few months. As well as Prince Alex, recently married to his husband Jack. And even Prince Luke, the youngest of three princes in the other kingdom that borders his small home.

Michaels kingdom is a small kingdom called Thorell. It’s surrounded by two kingdoms, both a much larger kingdom than Michaels own homeland. King Hemming’s kingdom, Killdarr, shares a border with the northern territory of Michaels kingdom, through miles of dense forest. Relations between the two kingdoms were great, they had a trade agreement that allowed constant travel for the citizens of the two kingdoms. Well that was before the war broke out.

King Whitney’s kingdom, Cator, shares a border with the southern territory of Michaels kingdom. Michael was six when the first act of violence came from Cator. He was out in the city with his nanny playing with some of the local boys when someone tried to grab him right off the street. He kicked and screamed, but they managed to get him out of the city. Cator was further away from the castle than Killdarr was, so they were able to catch up to the two men a day and a half later. The men were clearly wearing Whitney’s sigil, Michael tied to a tree with tear tracks down his face. All trade agreements with Cator ended the moment Michael was back in the city walls. Everything has been unstable between the two kingdoms since, and Thorell was losing.

Ashton arrived at the castle three days after Michael returned to castle. Ashtons family had been farmers, farming on land given to them by Michaels grandfather. When approached by Michaels parents, they jumped on the chance to allow their only child to get a chance to get an education and to be raised with the prince. It was a rocky start. Ashton had never been to the city before, or even really to a village, and Michael was clinging to his parents after he had been taken. 

It had taken time, but by Michaels seventh birthday two months later the boys were running through the castle and the grounds screeching and yelling. Michael was going to Ashton when he was plagued by nightmares, when he was sick, and really when he needed anything. They were like brothers.

Michael had had a nightmare that night, and he had gone to Ashton like usual. Once they were all tucked up in Michaels bed, it didn’t take long for Ashton to fall back asleep. Leaving Michael to lie awake and watch the water drip down the glass of his window lulling him to sleep.

Michael was being shaken awake by his mother dressed in peasant clothing. “Wha?” Michael starts to ask.

“Shh.” Karen shushes Michael, putting a hand over his mouth. “Do not speak Michael. You have to be quiet. Put these on.” She hands him a few articles of brown clothing. “It is time to go Michael. I promise you we will be safe where we are going.” Michael nods, fog clearing slightly. He looks over to where Ashton was on the bed, his father by Ashtons side handing him a pile of clothes as well. “Take the cellar passage out of the castle Michael. Your father and I will go through the kitchen exit. We will meet back up at Arrows Head mid-day, two days from now. Wait for an hour then continue onto Killdarr. Promise me that Michael. You will go to Killdarr.”

“I promise mum. What is going on?” Michael asks pulling the shirt over his head, then the trousers up his legs.

There is shouting coming from further down the hall, Karen turns her head to look at the door, worry clear on her face. She looks back to the boys. Ashton having moved next to Michael after getting dressed. Daryl places a hand on her shoulder. “There just simply is not time to explain. I cannot say how proud of you I am. So brave. The both of you.” She places a hand on both of their cheeks. “We will be together soon. Safe as well. It is of the most importance that you do not get seen on your way out of the castle. No one must know we left.” She kisses Michaels forhead. “I love you. Now go.” She says stepping back, into Daryl’s arms.

“Mum I…” Michael starts, Ashton pulling him off the bed. “I love you too.” And then they both leave the room, leaving Michaels parents behind.

They stick to the shadows, their feet blindly taking them to the cellar. They’ve made this trek before, just not in the dark. Michael isn’t a fan of the dark, too afraid of what lurks where he can’t see. He has half a mind to ask Ashton to light a torch once they get to the cellar. The castle halls had a few candles lit every few feet to light the way. He knows why they can’t have a torch though.

They’re almost at the doorway that opens up to the lower city on the edge of the northern woods when Ashton pulls him back. There is firelight from a torch and deep set laughter up ahead. Michael can hear the metal clang of chain mail that any knight wears, unfortunately the sound of their metal gives no indication of which kingdom they are from. The soldiers pass, their laughter and the light fading as they move away. Michael lets out a breath, heart trying to break out of his chest. He’s afraid, for more than just his life. For his parent’s life, for Ashtons life, for the kingdom he was one day supposed to rule and all the people in it. He was leaving it all behind. He was fleeing, he only hopes his people will forgive him.

It’s still raining when the boys leave the cellar passage. The rain coming down in torrents from the night sky, like mother nature is angry about what is happening in Thorell this night. The lower city is rivers of mud, and everyone is shut away in their small huts. Michael hopes that they are sturdy enough to be dry inside. There are less places to hide out of the wall, even with the dark cloud cover and the rain, there are less shadows to hide in. There is also no movement tonight, the storm keeping everything inside. Ashton slips in the mud at one point, brining Michael down with him. Ashtons grip on Michaels arm is so harsh, even after they are covered in mud, that the younger boy knows there will be finger shaped bruises left there.

They get out of the lower city and into the woods just fine. If anything the tree cover gives a slight respite from the rain. Only slight, with rain this strength leaves do very little to stop it. There are more places to hide though, more patrols as well. They have enough sound cover that they don’t need to worry too much about being quiet as they dash through the woods, shoes clutched in hand; their bare feet give them a little more traction. It’s easy for them to get caught though, the same sounds that cover their movements, covers those of the patrols. More than once they are barely able to hide before the light of the torch would have given away that they were in the forest. The sigil on the knights’ armor makes Michael sick to his stomach. Each group they have come across has had an even number of Cator sigils as it does Thorell sigils. His own knights turned on his family, the very family they swore to protect.

They make it further away from the castle, where there are less patrols. They slow down once they get to a grassy clearing; the castle tower is just visible over the tree tops. Michael remembers taking picnics out to this clearing before all the fighting had started. There is a loud whistling noise coming from the south, a large flaming fireball flying through the air. Michael knows it’s from a trebuchet, probably the one situated outside the city walls on the side. They watch in horror as it hits its target against the tower wall, Michael screams as the tower crumbles, flames licking the sky. More flaming balls fly through the sky, the whistling becoming unbearably loud. They make their mark as well, those parts of the castle crumbling and setting ablaze. Ashton holds him back when he tries to run back.  
“No Michael. You will get yourself killed.” He caresses the back of the blonde boys’ head. “Do not look. Shhhh. Just do not look. Look at me. Just look at me Michael.” He holds Michaels head still, eyes trained on each other. “They probably got out Michael, you have to believe that.”

“The kitchen passage takes three times as long to get to an exit Ashton, and the kitchen is on the other side of the castle.” Michael sobs, tears welling up in his eyes. “The time does not fit. They are dead Ash. Dead.” 

“I do not believe it. But if it is true then it is even more important that we keep you safe. You are the crowned prince of Thorell, the people would support you. King Whitney would have you killed in a moment’s notice. You are more than just my friend; you are my prince first. Especially in this situation, which means normally I have to follow your command. Tonight I have the power. It is my job to keep you safe, my job to get you out of here. We can’t go back, no matter how much you want. We will be at Arrows Head in two days Michael, at mid-day we will wait for an hour. And then we will go to Killdarr.” Ashton begs pulling him back into the shadows.

They continue on for a bit more, far enough away that Michael can’t see the glow of the flames anymore. He’s shivering, teeth chattering together when Ashton finally lets him rest. They crawl under a large pine tree; it was a little bit dryer underneath. Michael sneezes, a little kitten sneeze that is violent enough to shift his body. Ashton furrows his eyebrows, worrying his lip. He feels along Michaels forehead sighing, “I knew you were getting sick, nightmares always preceded sickness. And now we have been running out in the rain.” He sighs curling up around Michael to try and keep him warm. “Get some sleep Mikey. I will wake you up in a bit.”

Michael is hazy when Ashton wakes him up a few hours later, his face feels warm and his head filled with cotton. Ashtons stroking his forehead, speaking softly. “Come on Mikey, open up your eyes. Wake up, we have to get moving.” Ashtons is crouched in front of him, lip bitten raw. Eyebrows furrowed and frown seemingly permanently etched on his face. “I do not like how warm you feel right now. It might just be because my hands are so cold, but we have to go. Arrow Head is a two-day walk if we follow the path from what I hear.”

Michael moves stiffly, the world spinning slightly. His stomach is rolling, if it was full he knows he would have puked already. He gets sick like this five or six times a year, the castle is old and drafty and the winters are long and harsh. Their city physician had told him once that he was small when he was born, and was born before he was truly ready; which is why he got sick like he did. His parents had been planning to fix up the drafty castle once the fighting was over, only by now it had been going on four years now. 

He slows them down. He can sense the worry in Ashton about making it to Arrows Head in time for the deadline that was set by his mother. It’s been years since he has been to the large town on the edge of his kingdom, and he had never made the trek on foot, but he does remember it taking quite a bit of time by horse. They’ve just started moving on day two, and the sun is already well into the sky. They stopped early the night before, Michael was wheezing and coughing so Ashton had them stop. Ashton must have let him get some more rest, probably hoping that they were somewhat near Arrows Head. Michael knows they aren’t.

Night falls on day two, Michael wants to keep going. Instead he and Ashton make a camp in a small clearing, huddled together, shivering in the damp November night. Neither one of them know how to make a fire, not had the energy to try. They were going on over two days of no food and Michael’s getting sicker out in the elements like this. They’ve got no money on them to get food once they’ve hit Arrows Head. 

It’s mid-morning day three when they get to Arrows Head. Ashton pulls Michael straight for a food cart run by a big burly man with dirt on his face. His beard and hair are both ginger and curly, greying slightly. He looks down on them, taking in their appearances. He sets a rusty knife from his belt on the bench at the sight of them.

Ashton clears his through eyeing the sharp edge. “Umm I was wondering how much it would be for a loaf of bread and two apples?” He asks hesitantly, knowing that as of right now they have no money to pay for the food.

“Three sickles for the bread, and a sickle each for the apple. Nothing less, I don’t barter here.” The man says raising an eyebrow at them.

Ashton shuffles his feet, looking down at the dirt before looking back up. “Do you happen to know a person that would pay us for just a singles day labor? Any work will suffice.”

The man eyes them up and down once again before nodding at the building at the edge of the town. “Check at the stables, the works hard but the pay is true. They’re usually looking for day labor from travelers short on money.”

“Thank you.” Ashton says gratefully. “Come on Mike.” He pulls the smaller boy in the direction that the man nodded in. 

“Ash, my mum said that we had to go to Killdarr. We promised her that.” Michael says pulling his arm out of the older boys’ grasp. “We both promised her. The deadline was yesterday, even if they were alive they are not here. We have to go.”

“And we will.” Ashton stops walking and turns to look at him. “As soon as we have earned some money so we can get food into you. Who knows how far the city is from here and you are sick. We are going on our third day of not eating. We need food to keep our strength up. So come on, a few hours working at the stable and hopefully we will have enough to get us something, then we can be on our way.” He steps closer to Michael and cups his cheeks. “Just trust me, like I trust you.” Michael gives him a small nod and starts moving toward the stables.

Ashton was put to work mucking out the stables while Michael was given the job of scrubbing down the saddles. They were on different ends of the building, but from where Michael was sitting behind a bucket of water and saddle, he could just make out Ashtons back as he worked. The man promised them three sickles each if he approved of their work. That would get them a loaf of bread and three apples. Even though his head was still filled with cotton and he had to take frequent breaks to catch his breath, Michael was determined not to be the reason they didn’t get six sickles. Unlike Ashton he knew it was a three-day ride at least to Killdarrs capital city, an even longer walk there probably. They would need all the food that they could get, and they would need to ration it out.

Michaels fingers were wrinkled by the time he was done, a chill had set into his bones from working with the chilled water, but all the saddles were clean just as the sun started dipping below the trees. His muscles ached, shaking with exertion as he carried the mostly empty bucket to be dumped out. Ashton way laying fresh hay down in the last stable that he worked in. “Well done boys. Not bad for half a day’s work.” The man that hired them said from the doorway. His beard was completely grey, and his once brown hair was mostly grey. But he was well built, much like the other man at the food stall. “As promised three sickles each.” He drops some coins in Ashtons hand, “Now get going, the cart closes at dark.”

“Thank you.” Ashton gushes, dirt streaked across his face. “Really thank you from both of us.” Michael is already waiting at the door for Ashton to catch up with him. He gives a nod to the man before they are heading out the door in a rush to make it to the cart before it closes.

Ashton places the sickles on the counter just as the man is standing up. “A loaf of bread and three apples please.” 

The man looks at the coin, then at the boys before reaching under the empty table behind him. “It’s the last loaf boys. Pick your three apples.” He nods at the basket.

They find a wall to lean up against as the town falls into a hush as night falls upon them. Ashton splits the bread in half and hands both half a loaf of bread, plus two of the apples to Michael. The paler boy shakes his head. “No, it is a few days walk to the capital city.” He pockets the two apples and splits his half of the bread into three pieces, pocketing the bigger piece as well. “We need to make the food last Ash.” He hands a small piece of bread to Ashton. “We should split an apple and eat the small piece of bread. It will last longer this way.”

Ashton looks at his bread longingly but nods, “You are right. You have been to Killdarr before, you know how far away it is.” He pockets his bread as well, taking a bite of the apple before handing it to Michael so he can take a bite.

The food doesn’t fill them, and it’s hard to not eat the rest of their food, but they fall asleep against the wall they had been leaning against. A large hand startles Michael awake while it is still dark out. “Shh my Prince. You must be quiet. Cator knights are here, as well as some of your own. You must get up now.” Before he knows what’s happening he is being pulled up to his feet. He looks up to the man’s face, recognizing him from the food cart. He looks over for Ashton and notices the man from the stables is helping him up. “You have to move my prince. Elrond has you friend.” Michael’s being pulled towards a building on the north edge of town. The inside is warmed by a fire that Michael moves towards automatically, trying to vacate the chill from his body. Ashton is being ushered in shortly after him, Elrond, the man from the stables shutting the door behind him.

“We should have a little time before they come knocking on the door to search you two.” Elrond says moving to a pot hanging above the fire. “We’ve got some soup left over from dinner, should still be warm. Henry grab me two bowls please.” The man from the food cart goes to a little cabinet to get what was requested of him.

“How did you know who I am?” Michael asks finally looking up from the fire.

Elrond takes the bowls from Henry and starts spooning food into them. “We weren’t sure at first. It’s been years since your family ventured from the city, even longer since you’ve come this far north. But the way you held yourself was proof enough. We didn’t fully get it till the Cator knights were spotted. That’s when we knew for sure. What I don’t understand is why Thorell knights are with them.”

“King Whitney got them to turn, I do not know how, but the castle has fallen. We barely made it out alive three nights ago.” Michael says taking a seat at the table next to Ashton.

“What of your parents? Our king and queen?” Henry asks pouring the boys each some water.

“We do not know. We took different paths out of the castle. We were supposed to meet them here yesterday, but we fell a little behind.” Ashton answers for Michael.

Henry and Elrond share a look before Henry goes out a back door. Elrond places two bowls in front of the boys, followed by some bread each. “And you are running to Killdarr?” Elrond asks. Michael nods. “Good, if Thorell has fallen that is the safest place for you for now. Eat up, you’ll need your strength.” Elrond moves around the small home while the boys eat, he putters through a few cabinets, setting some things down on the other end of the table.

Henry comes back in through the back door just as Michael is knocking back the last drops of his soup. Ashton is using his bread to sop up anything that he missed before popping it into his mouth. “They’re getting closer now. The horses are ready and waiting. They must go soon.”

“I’ve just finished packing them some food. I was thinking a hundred sickles. Killdarr has that tax.” Elrond shuffles around the kitchen, packing some things in a pouch.

“One-o-six. They earned that today.” Henry says grabbing a few pieces of heavy cloth and bundling them together in two neat piles.

Elrond nods, Michael hears the clang of coins looking over to one of the men who took the in. “We cannot take your money. Or your food or horses, or anything. We appreciate you wanting to help us. But honestly, you earned that money, which helped you buy your food and your horses. We cannot accept those.”

“My prince, if what we give you tonight helps you get to your destination. Then I have served my duty to my crown that I was born into.” Elrond says tying up two small sacks.

“But it would be a major loss to you.” Michael argues weakly.

“It would be an honor for you to take what we are giving you. Take the money, the food, the horses. Get to Killdarr safely and sell the horses for coin. Please my prince.” Elrond pleads. “Protect yourself and trust no guards.”

“Why are you helping me? You should be mad at me; I am running away in the kingdoms time of need.” Michael asks looking between the two older men.

“My lord. We have been at war with Cator for years. Our army is overwhelmed, and King Whitney would have you killed. Then who would we serve? With you in Killdarr we have hope that one day you will return, and the kingdom can go back to serving the true royal family. Yours.” Elrond says sitting across from the boys and looking at Michael. “With you alive there is hope, and hope is the best payment for a couple horses, some food and a little money.” 

There’s a knock at the door.

“You have to go. The horses are tied up a little way into the woods, just off the path and to the right.” Henry says with a hushed tone, pulling the boys up pushing the lump of clothing into Michaels arms and the money and food into Ashtons arm. They push them towards the back door.

“Thank you.” Ashton says as they are backing out the back door. “From him as well.”

“Keep him safe.” Elrond says. “And remember trust no guards.” The door is shut in his and Michael can hear muffled conversation through the door. 

They sneak into the woods avoiding walking on the path, the yell of the guards gets fainter as they move way. As soon as the town is out of sight Ashton dashes across the path to the other side to look for the horses. Henry had been gone not too long, so they weren’t that far from the city. Michael takes a seat on a rock to wait, wrapping himself up in one of the large blankets that were forced upon him. It’s not long before the tanned boy comes back, stopping on the path two horses with him. Michael moves from the shadows to him, handing over a blanket before climbing onto a horse. The saddles on them are two of the ones that Michael had cleaned this afternoon, they aren’t all that comfortable, but they provide stability on a mode of transportation neither boy is used to. 

With the horses, and by sticking to the path travel goes must faster. They do their best not to push the horses to far by rushing them. Keeping their trot to a decent pace. They also still camp off the trail, just to be safe. With the horses they go far enough into the woods that they cannot be seen from the path. They’re in Killdarr by now, they passed the marker not too long ago. Michael is wrapped up in the wool blanket, eyes trained forward as they move towards uncertainty and their future.

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me on [tumblr.](http://halfhuman2214.tumblr.com).


End file.
